


Exactly

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light-sleeper, Jihoon, is surprised to find his heavy-sleeper, Seungcheol, awakened so he tries to lull him back to his slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly

Jihoon believes he’s a night owl. How else could he explain himself when he lies in bed at two in the morning, twirling his thumbs together as his hands rest on his stomach, looking up at the ceiling and literally waiting for his body to somehow keep his eyelids shut for at least four to six hours before Seungcheol’s alarm goes off. Unfortunately, he realizes that thinking about sleep keeps him from sleeping.

His eyes glanced over at the blanket wrapped burrito next to him on the mattress. Seungcheol was snoring, as per usual, while laying on his stomach, his hair facing Jihoon as the rest of his head was buried under a pillow that was supposed to be below the head.

The taller one had one leg inside of the burrito while the other was draped out over the side of the bed. (Seungcheol explained to Jihoon that this was the best method of sleeping since putting both legs in the blanket caused him to be too warm, and putting both outside made him cold and vulnerable. Most importantly, the twenty-something year old needed to protect to monsters.)

He couldn’t help but snicker at the sight of his partner. It’s only been three months since they moved in together in Seungcheol’s apartment and it’s already felt like they’ve been with each other longer than that. Jihoon turned his head to the attention of the digital clock behind Seungcheol on his bedside table. The clock read twenty past two.

Jihoon grunted before taking another glance at Seungcheol. He wasn’t sure how the older one did it, but he always managed to sleep with ease once his body hit the sack. Meanwhile, Jihoon was talking himself out of having another existential crisis past midnight, but what else was he supposed to do while he was awake?

“I could make tea,” he mumbled to himself, hushed enough so that Seungcheol wouldn’t hear him. Though, that’s not much of a problem because the taller actually napped through an entire musical Jihoon dragged him to watch. (In his own defense, Seungcheol mentioned that the violins playing in the pit orchestra acted like a lullaby to his ears.)

Slowly, Jihoon pried off his own covers, although Seungcheol was beginning to tug it from him, and slowly sat up. Once his back was erect, he shifted his lower half so that his legs dangled off of the bed. Surprised, the bed was much louder than he expected, the springs heard to be compressed while a few were being released from their hunched position. His body froze when he heard Seungcheol snore loudly before rolling onto his side to face Jihoon.

Seungcheol’s eyes were still closed as he yawned, fully engulfed in his blanket and half in Jihoon’s. Jihoon’s body was still fixed as his eyes were directed at his boyfriend. He figured Seungcheol was still asleep and just in a weird state of mind where his body was awake but his state of mind was elsewhere.

“Ji?” the older whispered in a tired tone.

Shit, Jihoon thought. Without a moment to waste, he turned around and faced Seungcheol and gently ran the tips of his fingers down from the forehead down to the chin while shushing him. Jihoon shushed Seungcheol who readjusted himself so that he was fully wrapped in his blanket as well as half of Jihoon’s. Jihoon didn’t mind, knowing he could easily grab it back, but he scrunched his nose in annoyance at the sight. “I’m just getting tea,” he whispered.

“You’re not staying?” Seungcheol mumbled, putting the pillow from over his head to underneath, nuzzling his right cheek into the softness.

“I’ll be back. I’m getting tea.”

Jihoon say Seungcheol raise his body an inch and benevolently rested his palm on his shoulder to bring him back to the mattress. His hand lovingly caressed the arm from the shoulder to the elbow as he hummed softly. Though not fully awake, Seungcheol simpered at ease.

The shorter one continued this notion, singing and caressing, before he pulled his hand back knowing that Seungcheol was fast asleep yet again. He sighed to himself. If his sleepy partner walked and followed him into the kitchen, there would be a repeat of the one time they slept over at Jeonghan’s place with milk splattered all over the floor and cereal in the sink. And Jihoon certainly didn’t want to deal with that.

He pulled back and successfully climbed off the bed but turned his head back to his beloved before walking any further. Jihoon walked around to Seungcheol’s side and pushed him a bit so he wouldn’t fall off of the edge. He then tucked the blanket under him, which was pretty difficult since Seungcheol was much heavier than Jihoon remembered. After which, he kissed him on the cheek.

Jihoon smiled before going out to the kitchen to make his tea.

Returning, he placed a mug of water on Seungcheol’s sidetable before returning to his side, knowing that Seungcheol always needed water in the morning once he woke up. This wasn’t anything new as he did it every night. Tonight was different in the fact that he got tea and had to lull Seungcheol to sleep. But he didn’t mind. Jihoon never minded when it came to his partner.

He always knew exactly how to tend to Seungcheol.


End file.
